Double Lives
by EmoRikuKH
Summary: A two sided story between Roxas and Axel. Roxas and Axel are best friedns untill one day Axel has to go back to the organization after 8 years of leaving it to dispose of the traitor Namine. Roxas tells about stuff thru email even though, to him, Axel ded
1. Chapter 1

E/N: I know It's been along time since I've wrote anything so I figured I'll get started back on that. I apologize for the long, ridiculous absence. I've been busy with school almost being over and I just went through a really bad break up with my ex. But thing's will get better. So enjoy.

Chapter One

Roxas drew back the tan curtain's that draped in front of his window making them flair out like silky waves around him. Ray's of the early morning sun were painting the skies of Twilight Town as he unlatched the window and pushed it open. He leaned out the window to get a better view of the town around him and could smell the food that the shops in the main district were cooking. He let out a long, drawn sigh and leaned back into his room, sitting on his bed. Out of nowhere, a rock landed with a thud into his lap. Confused, he leaned back up and put his head through his window. Below him, he could see a guy standing nonchalantly by the front gate with red spiked hair and emerald eyes. The other guy noticed him at once and raised his arm to wave at Roxas. A happy smile lit his face.

"Yo Roxas! You coming down?" The boy called.

"Morning Axel! Yeah. Be there in a sec." He called back.

"Okay!" Axel laughed.

Roxas leaned back into his room. He excitedly jumped off the bed, threw off his pajama's, and rummaged through his closet to find fresh cloths. He pulled on a white stripped T-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He walked quickly over to his bed and grabbed his shoes from underneath it. From his bed side table, he got his two matching rings and put them on. He looked in his mirror that was leaning against his wall and fixed his hair.

"Roxas! Hurry up!" He could hear Axel call from outside.

"Just a minute!" Roxas called back.

He flung open his door and ran downstairs. He met his mother in the kitchen who was washing the dishes.

"What were you yelling about up in there?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Axel's waiting for me outside. Mind if I go out today?"

She thought for a second while scrubbing a plate.

"Hmm...alright. But be back by sunset."

"Thanks!"

Roxas gave her a quick hug and ran toward the living room, yelling a quick 'Bye!' before leaving.

Roxas walked down the driveway to the front gate. He saw Axel dressed in a black Alesana band T-shirt and bluejeans. Roxas walked up to him.

"Hey Axel!" Roxas said cheerfully.

"Yo. So what time do you have to be back?"

"Before sunset."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah. So.. what are we doing today?"

"Well, Sora and Kairi wanted us to go shopping with them but I figured I'd like to see if you wanted to do something else first. They wanted to go early to get it out of the way."

"Shopping with Sora and Kairi doesn't sound bad as long as Kairi doesn't pick out a hundred pairs of underwear again to show Sora, seeing if he likes them." Roxas shuddered from the thought of seeing multicolored and designs of panties all day long again.

"Well...Sora did say that he was gonna take Kairi to look for some lingerie..."

"Ugh...I don't think I want to go shopping anymore." Roxas felt his pockets "plus, I don't have any money."

"What would you be buying at a lingerie store?" Axel laughed.

Roxas glared at him. "Haha, very funny!"

"So..." he repeated "what are we doing?"

Axel thought for a moment.

"Hmm...how about the usual?"

"Usual?"

"The Clock Tower. It is still early in the morning."  
"Oh yeah. That's a good idea."

"Good. For a second there, I though you had forgotten about it."

"How could I forget the place we've hung out at since kids?"

Axel laughed and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Hey!"

Axel continued laughing and started walking toward the station.

Roxas laughed lightly to himself and followed him.

"How long have we known each other?" Roxas asked as they were walking up the hill.

"I'd say about 8 years." Axel looked over at him.

"That's cool." Roxas said, looking ahead.

"Yeah." Axel smiled at him.

Roxas noticed him smiling at him from the corner of his eye and turned and smiled back.

The both bust out in laughter.

They both got to the station and there was an ice cream stand on the other side of the street.

"Want to go see if they have any sea salt ice cream?" Axel asked.

"Sure!" Roxas replied.

They both ran over the the stand and were lucky. Roxas put a dollar on the stand table and the owner handed him two sea salt ice creams.

Axel looked over at Roxas.

"Let's go up to the top of the tower now."

"Yeah."

The morning sky looked beautiful from the top of the tower. Colors of tan, red, brown, and orange mixed together perfectly. Roxas and Axel watched the sun rise higher and higher while eating their ice cream and laughing about old times with each other. Roxas had lived in Twilight Town all his life but Axel moved here when he was only 9. The two boys became close really fast and spent everyday they could together.

Before Axel came to Twilight Town, Roxas was a lonely child. He had no friends. The local bullies would constantly pick on him all the time. When he'd try to make friend's they'd always reject him. Until Axel came along. Roxas didn't give up or really care what other people said or did to him but he could tell Axel was a lonely child too. Roxas first saw him at the sandlot drawing picture's on the sidewalk. Roxas had walked over to him and had asked if he could draw with him. Axel shyly nodded and moved the chalk toward him. Roxas gave a weak smile and sat on the ground beside him. Roxas noticed that Axel's drawing's were a bit disturbing seeing as they looked like alien life forms with very flexible bodies, but Roxas just ignored it thinking that Axel had a very creative imagination.

Week's went by and slowly, Roxas started to make more friends. Roxas started to think of Axel as some kind of good luck charm that came out of nowhere seeing as he never explained his past to him. But Roxas knew better than to be rude and decided all those years to not ask Axel about his past. The only thing Axel ever really said about it was that it was a very dark world filled with hatred.

The sun started to set but it was not yet night time. Roxas and Axel had been sitting up on the clock tower all day reminiscing about the past. Somehow, they always found stuff to talk about old or new.

Axel took a sigh and looked over to Roxas.

"Shall we get you home?"

"Yeah. I don't want my mom getting mad at me haha. Today was a lot of fun!"

"Sure was. Got it memorized?" Axel laughed.

Roxas laughed at the ridiculous catch phrase Axel would always use.

"Sure do." Roxas knocked on his head, smiling.

They both walked to the gate of Roxas' house and said their goodbye's and both agreed to make plans to hang out tomorrow.

"See ya later Roxas."

"Yeah. Bye Axel." He waved, turning around to open the gate and go into his house.

"Bye." Axel turned to walk the other way.

Inside, Roxas' mother was sitting on the couch watching television. She heard him come in and called for him to sit down by her. He waled over by her and sat down.

"So how was your day?" She asked, eyes still glued to the TV.

"Good. Me and Axel were gonna go shopping with Sora and Kairi but we decided not to. So we went to the clock tower and got ice cream and hung out there all day."

She smiled.

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah. Well I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?" Roxas got up and started heading upstairs.

"Alright." She said over her shoulder.

Roxas closed his door and took off his cloth's, replacing them with his pj's. He walked over and got on his bed to close his window. As he sat on his bed, he started to feel tired. He got back up and crossed his room to turn off the light. Moonlight instantly filled the room. _Wow, that looks so beautiful..._He thought with a yawn that followed shortly behind. He crossed his room back to his bed, climbing in and getting comfortable. He finally fell asleep thinking about the current days past events.


	2. Chapter 2

E/N: Yay! Chapter two lol...

Chapter Two

The door creaked open and inside waltzed Roxas' mother. She was wearing a lose fitting gray checkered t-shirt with jeans that had stitches shaped like boxes going down the side of them. She walked over to Roxas' bedside and shook him gently.

"Roxas. Roxas wake up. Axel is waiting for you."

Roxas stirred in bed and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"A....Axel?"

"Yes. He's down in the living room."

Roxas became alert.

"What time is it!?"

"Almost 12"

"Oh crap! I forgot I was gonna hang out with him today! Can you tell him I'll be down in a sec?"

His mother laughed gently.

"Haha. Yes."

She turned around and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Roxas jumped out of bed and put on a black T-shirt he grabbed out of his closet and pulled on the pants he wore yesterday. He checked his hair in his mirror and went downstairs to meet Axel.

In a hurry, he jumped over the last step but tripped on it and fell face first onto the linoleum kitchen floor. Hr groaned and sat up. Blood was dripping from his nose.

Axel came in from the living room from hearing Roxas fall and rushed to his side.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" Axel asked in a frantic voice.

Roxas' mother knelt down beside him with a wet rag and he took it and dabbed his nose lightly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" His mother asked.

"Yes." Roxas knelt up off the floor and finished dabbing his nose until the bleeding stopped.

"There. It's stopped. You ready to go Roxas?" Axel asked, leaning against the kitchen entrance.

"You seem kind of in a hurry today Axel." Roxas' mother said with a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

"Yeah! I am! I've got a great surprise for him."

"That's cool. Roxas, you better get going then. Axel sounds like it's pretty important."

Roxas was a little confused.

"Okay." He said.

"Be back before sunset." She reminded him

"Yeah, I know." Roxas walked off into the living room and Axel followed.

"Bye!" He turned and called from the door.

Axel repeated him.

"Bye!" She called back.

As they both were walking down the driveway and past the gate, Roxas asked.

"You have a surprise for me?"

"Yeah! I hope you like it."

"If it's from you, I'm sure I will." Roxas smiled.

Axel looked at him with a confused look.  
"What?"

Roxas looked embarrassed.

"Um.. Nothing." He looked away.

'Why did I just say that?' Roxas thought to himself. Roxas felt a weird feeling in his chest but tried his best to ignore it.

"So um.. Where's the surprise at?" Roxas asked, looking back over to him.

Axel laughed.

"Not telling!" He poked Roxas' cheek.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted, shooing his hand away.

They walked while until they got to Sunset Hill.

"Is my surprise here?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked up at the sky.

"Yeah. C'mon"

They were both walking along the sidewalk when a chubby looking person walked by and bumped into Roxas. He stumbled back on his feet but Axel caught him in time.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Said the voice.

Roxas looked the other boy over. He had medium-ish black hair, a black head band keeping it up and out out of his eyes, a purple bandanna hanging loosely around his neck, a white T-shirt underneath a Dog Street jersey type shirt.

"Oh! Sorry Pence, I didn't realize it was you heh." Roxas said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. No worries." Pence said smoothly.

Axel looked up at the hill.

"Roxas, I think we should get going if you still want your surprise. Got it memorized?"

Roxas looked from Pence to Axel.

"Yeah." He looked back to pence "Well, I'll see you later!" He waved as he walked off with Axel.

"Later!" Pence called back.

They were sitting on the bench on the top of Sunset Hill.

"Where's the surprise?"

Axel was looking past Roxas to the view.

"Look over there."

Roxas turned around on the bench and sharply inhaled with his eyes growing wide.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!"

The sky was a bright orange with shades of tan and pink playing across it. Off in the distance, there were dark green hills that looked as if they'd reach up into the sky. Off by the hill's he saw yellow and blue train track's the probably led back to the station.

He turned back to Axel; eyes sparkling.

"I'm glad you like it. I come here when I need to get away from things; to just think."

"I'd like you to come here when you need to just think about thing's or just want to be alone for awhile." He finished.

"Thanks so much Axel. You don't know how much that means to me. And I will come here for that."

"Glad to hear it."

Roxas leaned across the bench and put his arms around Axel.

His felt his heart speed up in his chest.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"Oh.. um.. sorry." Roxas let go of him and leaned back.

Axel laughed.

"It's okay."

Roxas took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked, curiosity lingering off his voice.

"I just.. I just feel like something bad is about to happen. Don't you feel it?"

"Aw Roxas. I think you're just worrying to much. I don't feel anything."

"Yeah. I guess it's just me."

Axel stood up.

"Wanna go walking?"

"Sure." Roxas said in a happier tone and stood up.

They walked along the side walks for what seemed like hours until they ran into Olette. She had brown hair, green eyes, and soft peach skin. Her shirt was orange with a flower design on the side along with yellow shorts and yellow, black, brown, and white sneakers.

"Hey guys!" She said with her happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Hey Olette."

"Yo." Axel said with a wave.

"What're you guys out doing today? Hopefully getting your summer homework done." She teased.

"Yeah. We already got ours done the first week of summer break."

Roxas nodded in agreement with Axel.

"What did you do yours on?" He asked.

"The seven wonder's of Twilight Town. You?"

"How we think that there might be a possibility of there being other world's out there rather than this one."

"That sounds good!" She awarded them.

"Thanks." Roxas and Axel said at the same time.

They all three laughed together.

"Hey guys!!" A young males voice came, running up to them.

Olette turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Hayner!" She smiled.

He had on camo shoes and pants. His hair was blond like Roxas. He wore a light brown vest over a black muscle shirt that showed a poorly drawn white skull and crossbones on it.

"Where's your necklace at?"

"I left it at home. The latch needs fixed on it."

"Want me to fix it for you?" She asked.

"Sure! That'd be awesome."

"Okay. Bring it by tomorrow."

"Kay. No problem." he looked at Roxas and Axel. "So what have you two been doing today?"

Roxas replied. "We were over at Sunset Hill. Axel had a surprise to show me."

"That's cool. I'm up for another adventure sometime Roxas. We should go on one sometime."

"That's a great idea." Roxas smiled.

Axel looked up at the sky.

"Roxas, It's getting kinda late. Maybe we should start heading back home."

Roxas looked up at the sky as well than back to Axel.

"Yeah. Good idea."

"We'll see you guy's later." Axel said to Olette and Hayner, walking off

"Yeah, bye you guys." Roxas said, catching up to Axel.

"Bye you two!" Olette and Hayner said at the same time. They waved but Roxas nor Axel didn't see them.

The two boys soon got to Roxas' front gate. It was pretty much silent the whole way back.

Roxas stood to face Axel.

"Do you still feel like something bad is gonna happen?"

Roxas looked down.

"Yeah.. kinda. I just can't shake it off."

"Well then..."

Axel took Roxas' chin and tilted his head up. Roxas looked confused.

"This is for just in case." He smiled.

Before Roxas knew it, Axel had his lips on his. His heart started beating faster and a weird feeling grew within him.

'What is Axel doing??' He thought

Roxas had to admit he liked the feel of Axel's smooth lips against his. After a few minutes, Axel pulled away.

"W-what was that?" Roxas asked, his face burning as red as Axel's hair.

Axel laughed.

"Nothing in particular."

"W-well.. I better get going." Roxas turned for the gate.

"See you.. um.. tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah." Axel said, walking away.

"Bye.." Roxas opened the gate and went inside it.

"Oh, Roxas?" Axel turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. No matter what happens. Got it memorized?"

Shock went through Roxas.

"What do u mean?"

Axel laughed.

"What do u think I mean." It wasn't a question.

"Axel..."

"Haha. See you tomorrow Roxy." Axel turned back around and walked away.

"Bye."

Roxas layed in bed that night. He couldn't help but think about what had happened that day. Suddenly, tears started in his eyes.

'Why am I crying?' He thought. 'Axel won't leave me.'

He forced himself to stop crying and he just laid there. "Axel..." he said aloud. "I love you too..."

Soon, he fell asleep. Glorious dream's of Axel danced in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas woke up the next morning thanks to the sunlight shining down through his curtain's. He still hadn't forgotten what had happened yesterday evening when Axel, his best friend, dropped him off at his house. It seemed as though he cold still feel the softness of the red heads lips upon his. 'Axel..' He thought to himself while still laying in his bed. The only thing he managed to do was throw off the covers.

Did he want to see Axel today like they had planned? Yeah, he loved him to but did he want to admit it? The answer's were simple. Yes to the first one, he was still unsure about the second one. With a sigh, he rolled lazily out of bed and looked at his clock on the bedside table.

It read in big red number's: 9:47AM. 'Only two and a half more hours left...' He'd be seeing Axel at 1:30. Roxas wasn't sure if he wanted to avoid what happened yesterday or confront him about it. He chose the obvious and decided that maybe Axel would talk to him about it. He took another sigh and walked over to his closet.

He rummaged through his cloth's and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. He slowly removed his pj's and lazily pulled on his shirt and jeans. He fixed his hair without looking in the mirror and opened the door and walked downstairs into the kitchen. As he looked around, he noticed that his mom wasn't awake yet. Standing there, he felt his stomach complain with loud growls.

More awake now, he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a strawberry pop tart. He unwrapped it and took a bite. He took a random glance at the clock above the stove that flashed back 9:55AM. He walked into the living room and picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the T.V flipping through the channel's.

Nothing was on of course since it was 10AM so he tuned off the T.V and decided to go back up to his room. On the way, he threw his pop tart wrapper in the trash. As he layed on his bed, he continued to think about Axel. The bad feeling he felt yesterday was still there but somehow, it felt stronger today.

'I hope nothing bad is gonna happen...' He worried mentally.

"ROXAS WAKE UP!" His mother scremaed at him through his bedroom doorway. He jumped up not realizing he had fallen back asleep.

"What is it?" He asked alarmed and confused.

She walked slowly over to him and sat on the side of his bed taking him into a hug. Only then, did Roxas realize she was crying. He pulled back some.

"Mom.. what's wrong?"

"It's...about Axel..." She sobbed.

Just then, Roxas heart sank. He was afraid to ask what happened but did so anyway.

"W-what about Axel?" He asked, slightly shaking.

His mother pulled him back into a hug to keep him from shaking.

"His dad called and said that Axel was on his way over here to get you. But.. he took a shortcut.." She paused and Roxas was fearing what she would say next.

"And?" Roxas asked.

"He thinks that Axel.." She swallowed hard. "Commited suicide."

"WHAT?!" He yelled, jumping back from his mother and banging against the wall that his bed was against.

He started shaking violently, tears suddenly flowing down his cheeks like fast running water. He looked up at his mother.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed.

"No.. I'm not Roxas. That's what he said." She said, still crying lightly.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

He got up off his bed and ran out of the room, down the stairs, through the house, and out the front door. He heard his mother call for him to come back before he left but he ignored her. He ran all the way to the top of Sunset Hill. On the way there, he ran into Pence and Olette who tried stopping him to ask what was wrong but he just ignored them also. He sat down on the bench, tears still rapidly escaping his eyes and pulled out his phone. He had to put in the number four times since he kept messing up thanks to his shaking. He put it up to his ear and listened to the ringer. After the sixth ring, Axel's voice mail picked up.

_Yo, this is Axel. I guess i'm not here right now or i'm busy. Leave me your name and message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Got it memorized? _His laugheter could be heard before it went to the beep. Roxas face instantly went white with shock and he dropped the phone to the ground.

"Axel...is really gone..." He said slightly above a whisper. Suddenly, he turned around on the bench leaned over the side and vomited his pop tart. He turned back around and looked at the small clock tower that said 1:56PM. He stood up, feeling dizy. Within a matter of seconds, all he saw left was darkness.

"Roxas. Roxas?" He could faintly hear a mans voice calling to him.

'Is..is that Axel?' He thought.

"Roxas?!" The voice called again, more franticaly.

"A..Axel?" Roxas lightly mumbled.

He noticed the other boy had his amrs around him and could feel him cringe and his body get tense.

"Axel is gone, Roxas..." He said sadly.

Roxas snapped open his eyes and the other boy dropped him by sudden suprise. Roxas landed to the ground woth a thud.

"Are you okay?" Asked the boy.

Roxas looked up at the other boy and relized it was Hayner.

"Pence and Olette found out what happened from your mom and came and told me..."

"No, I'm not okay..." He said, competely ignoring what he had just said.

"Here, take my hand." Hayner siad, reaching his hand down to help Roxas up.

"Thanks..." Roxas said, taking it.

"What are you gonna do, man?" Hayner asked. Worry think on his voice.

"I don't know..."

"Maybe you should go apoligize to your mom." Hayner suggested.

Roxas remembered that he hadn't belived his mom earlier and had ran out on her in disbelif and anger.

"Yeah..." Roxas said feeling guilty.

"I guess I'll see you later.." He said, walking away.

"Roxas?"

"What?" Roxas asked, turning back around.

"Be careful...I'm serious." Hayner told him.

"Yeah.." Roxas lied.

'I don't know what to do anymore.. Axel isn't here...' He thought to himself walking down the sidewalk.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" He punched the side of a fence and a dog barked wildly on the otherside.

"If only I would've went and got him.. He'd still be here!" He began to cry again.

When he got home, the house was dark and eerie. All the light's were off but he could faintly hear the T.V. in his moms room upstairs. Figuring she was asleep, we went upstairs to his own room. Inside, he sat on his bed and stared out his window at the large clock tower that Axel and him were at only yesterday. The sky was beginning to grow dark so he figured he'd go to bed early. 'Maybe I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare...' He thought while pulling the covers over his head.

In his sleep, he began crying once more. He awoke several times with dried tear's staning his face. He figured it was useless and stayed up the rest of that night. His mom came in to check on him around 3:30AM and wasn't surprised that he was up.

"This probaly sounds like a stupid question, but are you going to be alright?"

He looked at her with tired, bloodshot eyes filled with sadness. She looked at his eyes and saw that their once beautiful blue turnd to a dark gray.

"I'm not sure mom...just go back to bed. You need your sleep." He whispered.

"Roxas..."

"Goodnight mom..." He layed back down and pulled the covers over his head.

"Okay then.."

"Wait.." He called.

"Yes?"

"I...wanted to say sorry for earlier.."

"It's alright Roxas. Your action's were very reasonable." She tried her best to put on a smile for him.

She got up and left the room silently, closing the door gently behind her. The room filled with darkness once again except for the moonlight coming in through the window. Although, Roxas didn't find it beautiful in any way tonight. He didn't get back to sleep at all.


	4. Chapter 4

'This coffin is suffocating me... I can't wait to get out of here!' Axel thought as he lay inside It's darkenss. As he lay inside the coffin, he couldn't help but think about Roxas. A few day's have passed since Marluxia and Zexion came to Twilight Town and discovered his "dead" body laying by the side of a road. The funeral service would be held later today and Axel knew Roxas was going to be there. He felt horrible for what he had done to Roxas. But the call from Xemnas couldn't be helped. Xemnas wouldn't tell Axel what was going on except that he had to divise a plan to get out of this world and back to his own world. Axel was dispising this every second. It had been 8 years since Axel had come from the world of Darkness to the world of Twilight Town and fell in love with the boy named Roxas. It had been 8 years since he's been gone. 'Why would Xemnas need me now of all times?!' He thought.

Axel had tried his best not to think about what horrible pain Roxas could be going through with his sudden absence. He sighed and closed his eyes. A knock came on top of the coffin.

"You still in there?" Zexion asked.

"Yup."

"We're going to have an open casket funeral..think you'll be able to handle that with Roxas being there?"

Axel cringed.

"Yeah." He told him.

Axel could hear the sound of a vortex opening outside the coffin and closing seconds later.

"Okay. Oh, Vexen's here. Hes going to use some weird power of his to make your body cold like you're actually dead. You'll be okay though. Other people will be able to feel how cold you are but not you."

"Great..."

The coffin opened and Axel saw Vexen standing over him.

"This won't take long." He said, adding his annoying laugh

The rest of Organization XIII except for Xemans and Larxene showd up to help everyone through their loss even though Axel know it wasn't real. The funeral was over and everyone had left excpet Roxas and his mother.

"Would you like to say with him alittle longer?" His mother asked.

"Yeah..I'd like that." Roxas spoke through tears. Axel heard this and his heart ached so badly.

"Alright. Come home later." She told him.

"I will." Roxas said to her sadly.

Axel heard the woman walk away. He could sense Roxas walk over to him.

"Axel...I miss you so much! Why did you have to do that?" He could feel Roxas' warm hand stoke his cheek. How he wanted so badly to take it in his hands and tell him everything was alright. He then felt tears drip on his face.

"Dammit!" Roxas cursed

'Please stop crying...please!' Axel thought. He struggled so hard to fight back his own tear's as to not expose himself. The tears from Roxas stopped.

"Axel..I know you can't even hear me, but I wanted to tell you that I love you too! I wish I could've told you my feeling's that day after you dropped me off. I really wish I could've! I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Roxas told him sadly.

"So I'm returning the favor..." He finished.

Axel could sense him turn around, maybe to make sure no one was looking at him, and then turn back to Axel and kiss him soflty on the lips.

Axel didn't know what to do about this. He had loved Roxas for along time and this suddenly made him really happy. He had to fight the urge to give into the kiss. Roxas was just making it harder and harder for Axel not to jump out of the coffin and throw his aroms around the yonger boy. Roxas stopped the kiss and Axel could feel him lay his head on his chest.

"I wish I could hear you say you love me on more time Axel..."

'I really wish I could to Roxas.' Axel thought sadly.

As twilight faded into nightfall, Roxas had to tell Axel his goodbyes.

"I'll see you again Axel...in the next life." Roxas knelt down and kissed him gently again. As he was walking off, Axel could failty hear Roxas crying.

It was well after midnight when Zexion came by to get Axel who was sitting on top of the coffin, his head in his hands.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm fine. Got it memorized?"

"Alright then. Xemnas said that it's time to bring out back."

"He's making it sound like I'm a hostage..."

Zexion laughed slightly.

Axel leaped off the coffin.

"Let's go...I want to get thie thing done and get back here as soon as possible." Axel told him, opening a portal to his home city.

"Haven't seen you do that in along time Axel."

"Yeah..not since the day I left." He stepped through it and Zexion followed.

It was raining, as always, and atop Xemnas' dwelling, shone the giant heart shaped moon. Its brightness filled the etire city with eerie moonlight. He looked around and the memories of the sky touching buildings came flooding into him.

"Here, you'll need this." Zexion handed him a long, black hooded coat.

Axel put it on and Zexion laughed.

"It matches you well."

"Shut up. Got it memroized?"

"Just trying to cheer you up."

"Whatever..." Axel walked on ahead into the darkness.

He was walking along the side walk somewhat happy, yet also deeply saddened. Happy because he'd gotten to hear Roxas' true confession and sad because he couldn't do a damn thing about it. It was still raning and he was getting soaked but he didn't care.

"Xemnas said that you'll be staying at Memory's Skyscraper while you are here. It's located in the middle of the city incase you've forgot."

Axel turned around to see Larxene standing before him.

"Alright." Axel turned back around and headed for the middle of the city.

"Hey! Don't turn your back to me when i'm talking to you!" Larxene hissed at him.

"Just leave me alone. There's nothing more to say." He kept on walking.

"Fine, be that way!" She called after him before storming off in the other direction.

After ordering a room and gettling comfortable for the night, he layed in his bed thinking heavily about Roxas. If there was one thing he could have with him tonight, It'd definatley be him. Soon he fell asleep dreaming about the blonde boys bright smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas sat in the chair with his elbow's on the desk, staring at the large box in front of him. His mother had gotten him a computer as an attempt to cheer him up. He was slowly starting to accept the fact that Axel was gone. He had no regret to what he did the other day when it was just him and Axel at the funeral. He finally got to admit his feeling's. Even if Axel was lifeless. It felt right to him. The computer on the other hand had been in its box since his mother had gotten it for him. Roxas had no clue how to set it up and neither did his mother. He got up and went to get his cell phone off the bed and decided to ask Pence if he knew how to get it set up. He sat down on the bed and the phone rang three times before the other boy picked up.

"Hey, are you busy?" Roxas asked.

"Not really. Why?"

"Well..I have a computer problem.."

"You have a computer? Awesome!"

"Yeah but I don't know how to get it started. It's still inside the box.."

"Oh, alright. You called to ask if I could set it up?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay. I'll be right over."

"Thanks!" Roxas sounded relieved.

Roxas hung up the phone and laid it back on his bed. He then got up and went downstairs to tell his mom.

He found her in the kitchen, rearranging the items in the cabinets.

"Hey mom?" He called

"Yes?" She stopped and turned around to face him, holding a coffee cup in her hands.

"Pence is coming over to help me set up my computer..."

"Okay!" She said with a smile.

"Will he be staying for dinner?"

"I'm not sure.." Roxas told her.

"Well let me know if he does, alright?"

"I will. What are we having?"

She put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Ya know, I haven't really thought about it." She laughed nervously.

"Alright. We'll just decide when the time comes." Roxas told her.

"Good idea."

"I'm going back up to my room then." He said, heading back for the stairs.

"Okay." She said, turning back around to finish the cabinets.

Pence had come over and he got Roxas' computer working with no problems.

"If you have nay problem's in the future, you can call anytime." Pence told him happily.

"I will."

"Oh! Do you want to stay for dinner? My mom insisted.." Roxas remembered.

"Nah. That's okay."

"Alright then."

Pence looked at his watch. It said 6:36PM.

"I better get going."

"Yeah."

"See ya later." Pence said, heading out of Roxas' room and down the stairs. Roxas could hear him tell his mother goodbye too.

After dinner, his mom decided to make spaghetti, he returned back to his room and sat in front of the empty computer screen. He pushed the button on the side and a white light came on, blinding him temporarily. He put in his password to log onto his account and in second's, the desktop screen came on showing a picture of a brightly heart shaped moon. He double clicked the Internet icon and the MSN homepage came up. Pence's words flashed through his mind.

"_If you want to make an e-mail. Go to this site and click Hot mail. A screen will pop up and on the right hand side will be a small button that says Sign Up. You'll have to make your own e-mail and password. They can be whatever you want."_

Roxas clicked the Hot mail button and the Sign Up button and the other screen came up.

'Hmm...an e-mail name...' He thought. A random thought of Axel came to him.

He typed into the small box: Flurry_of_.

"That sounds fine.." Roxas said aloud.

He put in his password and finished answering the rest of the questions. In a matter of minuets he had an account sat up. If only he could remember what Axels e-mail was.

'I guess ill call it a day on here..' He thought, clicking out of the internet and shutting the computer down.

"Mom, I'm going out for awhile." He told her, heading out the door.

"Alright. Be back-"

"I know.. by sunset.."

"That's my boy." she said with a smile.

Roxas walked down the side walk trying to think of Axels e-mail. 'Dammit...what was it?' He was thinking really hard, in turn getting slightly frustrated. 'I think it had something to do with some kind of weapon..'

"But what was that weapon?" He said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" A voice asked behind him.

Roxas jumped a little and turned around to see Sora standing with his hands behind his head.

"Nothing.. Just trying to remember something."

"Does it involve a weapon?"

"Stop eavesdropping on me!" Roxas almost snapped.

"Hey, sorry, sorry!" Sora waved his hands in front of himself. "I can't help it if you're walking so slow down the sidewalk talking to yourself." Sora joked.

"Sorry about that.." Roxas calmed down with deep breaths.

"It's okay. So what's up?"

"I'm trying to remember what..Axels e-mail was.."

"Why?"

"Just because.."

"Here, I have it in my phone." Sora pulled his cellphone from one of the large red pockets from his pants.

"Really? Thanks!"

"It's Chakram_."

"Thanks so much Sora!"

"Anytime.." Sora still didn't understand why Roxas wanted the e-mail when Axel wasn't even here anymore.

"I'll see you later." Roxas told him running off down the sidewalk back to his house.

"Later." Sora called back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The white tile bathroom was filled with steam as Axel reached his hand out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging on a nearby nail and stepped out. He was the only thing in the bathroom that represented color. His fiery red hair clung to his neck as water droplets trailed down his back. He walked over to the mirror and wiped away steam, a pair of sad emerald eyes looked back at him.

'Why did Xemnas need me _now_ of all times?' Axel thought. He had known a few days ahead that Xemnas would need him soon but not _this_ soon. He missed Roxas like the people in hell miss ice water and would do almost anything to get out of this place and hold him back in his arms. He thought of what Roxas could be doing now and if he had gotten better since the last time Axel heard him at the funeral. The words from Roxas still sounded slightly fresh in his mind.

"_Axel..I know you can't even hear me, but I wanted to tell you that I love you too! I wish I would've told you my feelings that day after you dropped me off. I really wish I would've! I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"_

"It's okay Roxy...don't be sorry." Axel spoke quietly to himself clenching his hands on the side of the sink, forcing the traitor tears not to spill over. 'I need to get out of here!' He thought.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his closet to put on clean cloths. He dressed casually, slipping on his checkered converse.

He walked out into the crisp night air. The sky was clear as a black diamond and he could see stars for miles in all directions. Around him shone the amazing brightness of the giant heart shaped moon. Just thinking that Roxas was somewhere under the same sky seemed to ease his nerves some. 'Same sky, different worlds...' He thought deeply. He looked to the huge castle mysteriously floating in the sky where Xemnas stayed. 'Maybe I can go find out what my mission is..' He turned around and started heading for the entrance of the castle.

Since the walk was to long, he ended up porting himself right into Xemnas' chamber. Xemnas was standing in front of a large window that made up one side of the room, staring out at the darkness. Upon hearing Axels arrival, he turned from the window to face him.

"What is it you need?" He asked with high superiority.

"I'm tired of waiting Xemnas. I came to ask what my mission is. I've been here a week. I demand to know." Axel told him sounding rushed.

"Ah, of course."

"What? Did you forget?"

"No, Flurry of Flames, I did not forget."

Axel flinched at hearing his old name.

"What is the matter?" Xemnas asked out of curiosity.

"I abandoned that name 8 years ago. Got it memorized?" Axel snapped.

"Of course."

"So what is my mission?"

Xemnas turned back around to face the large window.

"It seems.. we have a traitor amongst us." He spoke slowly.

"Who is it?" Axel asked, somewhat surprised.

"Xion."

"The girl that entered not long after I left?"

"Yes."

"Why is she trying to overtake the organization?" Axel asked, sitting down in an armchair. He had a feeling that he was going to be here awhile.

"That I am not sure of. But I have heard rumors from the rest of the organization."

"So let me guess, you want me to go off to different world's tracking her down, find out why she wanted to over take the organization, and then finish her off?"

"Your job _was_ to 'eliminate all traitors', was it not? But do not worry, she is somewhere in this world." Xemnas laughed at using Marluxia's old line for Axel when they worked in Castle Oblivion. Axel cringed once again from the memory.

Axel sighed with annoyance thick in his breath.

"How long do I have?"

"As long as it takes." Xemnas said, bringing a hand up to his chin. He looked thoughtful.

"Zexion will be accompanying you." He finished.

"Fine." Axel didn't care if he did it alone or with someone else but he wasn't about to tell Xemnas that. "When do I leave?" He finished off.

"In one week. You have the rest of this week to prepare. After every day that is unsuccessful you shall be allowed to return home to rest."

"Alright then." Axel stood up from the arm chair. "I'm going back home."

"One week." Xemnas reminded him.

"Yeah. I got it." Axel said, starting to open a portal.

"Axel?"

Axel stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to face Xemnas who had turned back around to face him.

"Yes?" He asked, clearly wanting to get out of the castle.

"Report anything you find to me."

"I was kinda planning on that.." He trailed off.

"Later.." He waved off, turning back around and going through the portal.

He arrived in his room seconds later. After turning on the light, he went into his closet to discard his shoes. After walking back out, he walked over to his desk and sat down in the wooden chair. In front of him was a computer he hadn't used since he got here. He decided to get on since it had been awhile since he last checked his e-mail. The power switch was on the side and within seconds, a white screen flashed up then the loading screen. A few more seconds passed by and he was on the MSN homepage.

'I wonder if I have anything interesting..' He thought as the page slowly loaded the list of e-mail he had.

He scanned through it when a certain e-mail he didn't recognize cough his name. Sure, he didn't recognize any of the spammer e-mails but this one was different. The e-mail name read back to him: Flurry_of_. The subject line simply read: Axel

Curiosity made him click the e-mail and within seconds, his eyes went wide. The e-mail was from Roxas. It read:

"_Axel,_

_I got your e-mail from Sora. He thinks it's pointless to e-mail you since you're gone. I don't care what he thinks! I don't care if you never get to read this. It makes me feel better just doing this for some reason. I'm doing better.. well.. okay maybe not but I know how you would want me to not worry so much. I'm trying Axel. I really am trying to move on without you. It's really hard. I hate putting on a fake smile everyday for everyone. I hate trying to be happy. I can't be happy without you. I love you, Axel. I realized that I have for along time. I regret all those times we sat on top of the clock tower together and I wasn't able to hold your hand like I desperately wanted to. I wish you would come back to me. All the people that say my sadness "Won't last forever." are wrong! They didn't lose a very special friend to them! Why can't anyone understand that? It makes me so mad. I miss a lot of thing's about you. Like how you would give me butterflies every time we were together. How you would say your addictive catch phrase after almost everything you said. I miss your laugh. I miss your smile. I miss your eyes almost most of all. I always thought they were so beautiful from the second you looked at me when we first met in the Sandlot. I miss your personality. I miss being with you. I miss how you would drop me off at my house all the time. Most of all.. I miss the feel of your lips against mine. Even though you only kissed me once, it was amazing. I regret that also for not telling you that. I miss you so much that you have no idea. I'll never forget you Axel. I love you so much. It's so painful. I promise you that I'm going to try to get better. I promise my love for you on it. I need to go now. I'll write again soon. Remember, I Love You!_

_Your Love,_

_Roxas_ "

By the end of the message, Axel realized he was crying. Again. In a way, he hated the fact that Roxas sent him the e-mail because he couldn't reply. How bad he wanted to do so. But as hard as it seemed, he had to wait. After he finished his mission, he would return to Roxas and they would be happy together.

With a sad sigh, he closed out of the internet and shut the computer down. He slowly stood up from the desk and walked slowly over to the bed and sat down. Glancing over at the digital on the table, it read back 3:26 AM. Axel then realized how tired he was. He had been crying almost all day! But even through depression, Axel had to be strong so someday he could see Roxas again. Tugging at his shirt, he removed it slowly and threw it to the floor. He then reached over and pulled back the covers and got underneath them. He took a deep sigh and within minuets, he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas stood there in the middle of the street looking around slightly confused. He would've sworn someone had called his name so he followed it in this direction.

"_Roxas..."_ The voice breathed.

Roxas turned around sharply.

"Who's there?!" He almost yelled.

Roxas saw a dark figure move from a corner of a building. As it went to disappear he caught a glimpse of fire red hair.

'Could it be..?' He thought as he ran after the person. His heart raced faster in his chest, he started getting butterflies in his stomach, tears started to form at the edges of his eyes. As he turned the corner, the person was standing at the end of the alley way. The person turned around to face Roxas.

"_Roxas..."_ He repeated.

Sapphire blue suddenly locked with emerald green.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled. He ran toward Axel at full speed with the biggest smile ever to appear on his face. The tears had for sure escaped from his eyes and the butterflies were raging inside him like a wild storm and his heart beat was racing out of control like horses in a race to the death. He reached an arm out to Axel.

"I'm so happy you're-"

Axel vanished out of sight from his grasp.

"NO!!" Roxas shouted at the top of his lungs as he shot up from his bed, resulting in his crashing to the floor.

His bedroom door slammed open and inside rushed his mother in all her bed headed glory.

"Roxas are you alright?!" She asked in a quick voice, kneeling beside him on the floor.

"I-it was him, mom!" He said through his shaking hands which made the words come out muffled.

"What honey?" She asked. A confused look covered her face.

Roxas looked up at her. "It was Axel!" He sobbed

"What about Axel, dear?"

"He was there! I went to get him then he was gone!" He was crying a little harder.

"Roxas.." She said softly pulling him into a hug on her lap.  
Maybe about 20 minutes had passed and Roxas was now leaning sluggishly against his bed with an exhausted look on his face. His mother had moved to the chair sitting in front of the computer desk looking worried.

She stood up slowly.

"Roxas try to get some more sleep, okay?" She said softly bending down and giving him a hug.  
"I know you haven't been doing that well but please try to cheer up, alright?" She asked, leaning back up. She walked over to the door and turned around to face him.  
"The sadness won't last forever. Oh," she took a quick glance out the window. Good morning dear, I love you." She said, shutting the door.

Roxas cringed at hearing that.

"Bye mom..." He called to her long after she had left the room.

He stood up and looked out his window. The sky was beginning to turn a light pink as morning made its approach. He turned his gaze from the window over to his closet where he went to get dressed.

_"Why don't they get it?"_ The blonde thought, pulling off his pajamas. Standing there in his boxers, he didn't give much though to what he picked up and put on. Stumbling out of the closet in a haze, he found himself in the shirt and pants that he'd worn on the day that Axel had kissed him. At this, Roxas choked up. Walking over to his bed, he flopped down on it and lay there, his face in a pillow.

"Why'd you have to leave me, Axel?" he sobbed into the now damp pillow.

_"N-n-no...h-he's not gone...He's just...getting coffee or s-s-s-omething..."_

Out his window, the sun seemed to be rising even faster, setting the people of Twilight Town in bustling motion.

Earlier that morning he sat in the dining room unconsciously taking small bites of his cereal. He wasn't really that hungry even though he had been up for three and a half hours. From the stairs, his mother came walking into the kitchen fully dressed and with her hair combed. She looked over at Roxas and concern quickly flashed upon her face.

"Roxas, didn't you wear those cloths a few weeks ago? I don't remember you having them washed." She eyed the cloths curiously.

"It doesn't matter mom.." He said while drinking the milk from the bowl.

"I'll do your laundry today if you want me to." She offered, trying to make him feel, even if a little bit, better.

"Fine.." He said getting up from the table and putting his bowl and spoon in the sink, not even bothering to wash it out.

His mothers face suddenly lit up with an idea.

"Roxas! Why don't you call hayner and the gang and you can go hang out with them at that little spot you guys are always at." She said happily.

Roxas was heading up the middle of the stairs when she had brought this up. He stopped and turned to face her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out of the house."

"That's the spirit!" She smiled.

Roxas walked back down the stairs. "Be home at sunset?" He asked.

"Yup!" She said. That smile still on her face from being proud that her son was getting out of the house and doing something.

Roxas walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

"See you later mom."

"Bye honey~" She waved.

As soon as Roxas got outside the house and closed the gate, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hayner's number.He picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?" _He asked.

"Hey Hayner. Are you busy today?"

"_Oh, hey Roxas. No I'm not. Just heading to the Usual Spot with Pence and Olette. We're about halfway there." _Laughter could be heard in the background.

"Mind if I meet you half way?" Roxas asked.

"_Sure man. No problem! We'll all meet in the Back Alley." _Hayner said happily.

"Yeah." Roxas agreed.

"_Catch you in a few." _Hayner said.

"Yeah. Bye." Roxas agreed then hung up.

He slipped the phone back in his pocket and continued to walk the streets of the Tram Common while looking around at all the shops and tall buildings and wondering what him and the gang would do today. As he was looking around, he saw Sora and Kairi standing in front of the accessory shop eying rings and necklaces. An arm was casually wrapped around her waist. A thought of Axel leaked into his mind but then quickly went away as he shook his head rapidly from side to side. _'I cant think of him now. I can't be sad when I'm with my friends.'_ He thought mentally. Although he had to admit the dream from last night still had him down some. But his mom was right when she suggested him getting out of the house for awhile.

As he walked into the Sandlot he saw Seifer and his friends, Fuu and Rai, standing around the Struggle score board. The Struggle tournament had been over for weeks with Sora being the champion. Roxas guessed all that fake sword fighting with Riku had payed off.

"Hey Roxas!" A voice called to him loudly.

Roxas turned to see Seifer and his gang staring at him.

"I'm busy right now. What do you need?" Roxas asked, hoping to not get into anything since Seifer was really into Struggling and Street Brawling. Street Brawling being the more favorite one. Seifer thew him a Struggle bat which he caught instantly.

"Lets Brawl. I'm sure your little friend could hold out a few minuets" He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, ya know?" Rai said, laughing along with Seifer.

"Indeed." Fuu, a girl of very little words, said.

Roxas sighed. _'I guess I don't have a choice..' _He thought. He held up the bat, facing Seifer.

"Alright." Roxas said competitively.

"That's it!" Seifer said, preparing his bat.

Fuu and Rai stepped back as Seifer came into the middle of the Sandlot where Roxas stood.

"Let's do this!" He said laughing once more.

"Yeah-" But before Roxas could finish, Seifer had swung his own bat at Roxas which he barely blocked in time.

"Hey!" Roxas said in an angry loud voice.

"You gotta be quicker than that, ya know?!" Rai yelled from the sidelines.

Roxas growled and swung his own bat up at Seifer, quickly hitting him on the side of the face and on the shoulder causing him to stumble a bit but not lose his balance completely.

Seifer collected himself and jumped high in the air, almost flying down on Roxas with his bat out in front of him. Roxas stood there attempting to hurry and block Seifers attack but failed when the other blondes bat came in contact with with his side quite hardly, sending Roxas flying to the ground.

"What a wimp!" Seifer laughed. "Looks like I win!" He bragged.

Roxas pushed himself off the ground slowly while reaching for his bat in the process.

"This..this isn't over Seifer." He said, now standing, and ran toward Seifer who had his back turned facing his friends. Within a matter of second's Roxas was swinging wildly at Seifer with all his strength. Seifer ended up facing Roxas in attempts to block his moves but failed when Roxas suddenly thrust the tip of the bat into his stomach thus sending Seifer to the ground in pain.

"Purposely." Fuu said.

"Seifer was just tired, ya know! He won't go so easy on you next time!" Rai yelled.

Seifer slowly stood up holding his stomach where Roxas had hit him.

"Hmph." He grunted. "You got lucky. I'll let you off easy today." He told Roxas while turning around and walking toward the score board.

Roxas felt pleased with himself. He had actually beat Seifer. In his head, he did a little victory dance.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere kid?" Seifer called to him.

Roxas quickly came back from his imagination.

"Oh! Yeah. Bye!" He said while running toward the Back Alley.

In the back alley he saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette all standing against the fence outside the Usual Spot. Hayner ran up to him.

"Hey! What took you so long? We were getting worried." He said slightly angered.

"Sorry. I took the way through the Sandlot and Seifer wanted to fight me."

Hayner's eyes lit up with excitement and all traces of anger vanished.

"Who won?!" He asked.

Roxas laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh... I did."

"Dude! That's awesome!"

Pence and Olette had heard the news and ran over to Roxas to congratulate him.

"Way to go Roxas!" Pence said.

"Amazing!" Olette told him, happily clapping her hands.

"Yeah yeah, C'mon, I have ice cream!" Hayner said, running back toward the Usual Spot.

That night Roxas sat at the computer typing Axel a message.

" _Axel, _

_For the first time since you've been gone, I actually had a good day. It wasn't good early this morning but it got better as the day went on. I had a dream about you. You were calling my name and I couldn't find you because you kept moving around. I finally managed to find you though. I was so happy that you had come back to me. I reached out for you but then you disappeared. I awoke screaming. That dream had me pretty down until my mom suggested that I get out of the house to go hang out with Hayner and the others. I saw Sora and Kairi at one of the shops. They look really happy together. It's awesome how long they've been together. On my way to the Usual Spot where the others and I decided to hang out, I ran into Seifer and he wanted to fight me. Guess who won! Me! Hayner and the others were amazed to hear it. We didn't really do anything today like I thought we were gonna do. We all just sat around the Usual Spot and ate Sea Salt ice cream. I remember how you used to love that ice cream. Although it didn't make me sad when I was eating it with my friends. It's late. I'm going to go to bed now Axel. I love you! _

_Roxas "_

Roxas turned off the computer and the room went dark except for the moon light that came in through the window. He removed his shirt and pants and climbed into bed. Staring out the window, he soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

'It seems like Roxas is finally getting better.' Axel thought as he closed out of the internet after reading the email Roxas had sent him. Tonight, Zexion and he would finish Namine and her Marluxia clone off for good and then he would come home and reply to Roxas' email saying how he would be back home after almost a month and a half of being "dead". He sat back in the chair and folded his hands behind his head. Just imagining Roxas's reaction when he saw him put a smile to Axels lips. On the other hand, he had to deal with Namine and Marluxia first. It had been so long since Axel had used his fire manipulating powers to fight someone. And he still had the chakrams of course.

He got up from the chair and walked over to his bed, falling into it with his face stuffed in the pillow.

The bedside digital glared at him reading 10:40. In twenty minuets, Zexion and him would be in search of the weakened Namine and Marluxia. As he was lying on the bed, he continued to think about Roxas.

"_Axel...Why'd you leave me...?"_

"Roxy?!" Axel said, sitting up. The Flurry looked around, startled.  
_"That was Roxas' voice, I swear it was!"_

Suddenly, Zexion burst in, clutching his Lexicon, which had obviously seen better days. Heck, the book was torn in half, and smelled faintly of roses.

"Axel. We have a problem." The schemer panted before dropping to the floor to tend to his beloved book.

"Let me guess. They came to us before we could get to them."

"Precisely."

"Where are they?" Axel asked, now standing chakram's in hand. Zexion stood back up, still panting lightly.

"Memory's Skyscraper."

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"I was on my way to get you!" Zexion snapped back.

"They came from behind. Namine was standing afar, drawing attacks in her sketchbook while Marluxia was executing them. I tried my best to fend them off for now."

"I see." Axel laugh quietly. "This sounds like its going to be fun." He said walking out the door."Let's go."

Axel and Zexion arrived at the center of Memory's Skyscraper. Upon arriving, Namine and Marluxia were nowhere to be seen.

"I thought you said they were here." Axel asked.

"They are. Can't you smell them?"

Suddenly, flower petals rained down on them like spikes. Axel looked up in time to see the cloned Marluxia about to strike with his scythe and barely dodged in time.

"Axel, watch out!" Zexion almost yelled.

"I'm fine!" He yelled back.

Axel jumped back, his chakrams had already caught fire, and threw them one by one at the Marluxia clone. The fake twirled his scythe and deflected the flaming weapons.

"Damn..." Axel said aloud as he caught the weapons in both his hands, jumping back.

"Surely you must've known that this was going to happen." Zexion told him.

"I'm not psychic!" Axel threw the flamed chakrams once more, only to be deflected.

"Marluxia!" Zexion rushed ahead.

"Your hopes are nothing! Nothing but a mere illusion!" Zexion finished as he rapidly flipped through the pages of his Lexicon, thus forming Marluxia's Graceful Dahlia Scythe in his possession.

"Share some of your strength with me." Zexion joked wildly as he swung the fake scythe around at the cloned Marluxia.

The Marluxia wasn't able to dodge in time due to the Scythes long range and it came around full circle, making quite the gash in his upper left arm. Blood started to rapidly ooze.

The fake gasped in horrible pain. Zexion laughed.

"Axel, now's your turn."

Axel flamed his weapons once more and threw them one at a time, aiming for the clone. Upon inspecting his wound, trying to keep the blood from flowing out any further, the clone wasn't able to dodge and ended up receiving two more large gashes across the front of his body.

"Axel, the smell of flower's is decreasing!" Zexion almost said cheerfully.

"I noticed." Axel said back.

"What do you want me to do?" Zexion then asked.

Axel paused for a second. "Go after Namine." Axel ordered.

"Alright. She doesn't seem to stand a chance against me." Zexion said.

During the fight with the Clone, Namine had made her way up to the top of the skyscraper in order to avoid being attacked. To bad it was a fail of an idea. As Axel continued to slash away at the Clone, Zexion quickly ran up the side of the building, only to come face to face with Namine in a matter of seconds.

She gasped at how quick Zexion was as he was flipping through the pages of his book, making it almost seem like there was a clone for every page turned.

"Witness the power of Illusion." He seemed to chant. Each clone, as well as himself, seemed to be creating an orb of dark energy. As he was doing this, Namine's sketchbook fell to the ground as her eyes started to grow wider in fear. Zexion was making her see images that would traumatize a person for life if he had lived through the attack. She fell to the ground herself as she began to let out gurgled, high pitched screams of shear agony. Her hand's clenched to her head tightly as she was still screaming from the images invading through her even though her eyes were tightly closed. Her sharp fingernails caused blood to drip from her head to her knees.

"PLEASE STOP!" She screamed.

Zexion stood there, clearly amused. "I don't think so."

"PLEASE!!" She begged.

"Must I repeat myself?" He asked.

Tear's started to run down her face as they mixed with the crimson stained on her cloths and her body.

"Perish." Zexion said as he closed his book

In the closing of his book, her body suddenly seemed to disappear.

"Takes care of one." Zexion said as he slowly walked over to the edge of the tall building and jumped off over the edge, surprisingly landing on his feet. Axel was leaning against the door's to the skyscraper. Marluxia was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the clone?" Zexion asked.

Axel imitated snapping his fingers as to explain that he made the clone implode on itself.

"And Namine?" He asked.

"She's done for. But her spirit will forever be in the world of illusion, experiencing the most horrible of images one could ever see." Zexion explained.

"Sounds spooky enough for the little witch." Axel managed a small laugh.

"Shall we report to the Superior?" Zexion asked as he opened a portal.

"Sure." Axel said as he started walking in after Zexion who had already went through.

They both arrived in Xemnas' chamber's.

Once again, he was standing in front of the large glass stained window that made up one side of the wall.

"I sense their presence has depleted." He guessed.

"Yeah. They weren't that hard to defeat. At least now no one will be attempting to overtake the organization." Zexion stated.

"Precisely. You do know what this means, don't you Axel?" Xemnas turned from the window and stared at him.

"Yeah." Honestly, Axel wanted to do flips at that moment but remained calm.

"But you have to wait a day. Just to make sure."

Axel still wanted to do flips.

"You both may leave now." Xemnas dismissed them.

Axel opened a portal of his own and re-appeared in his home, forgetting suddenly about Xemnas and Zexion. Although, right before he stepped through, he did thank Zexion for his help. He knew how Zexion was about manners.

Upon falling to the bed, a huge smile found his lips. He'd finally be able to see Roxas after so long. Finally be able to be with him. Finally be able to hold him in his arms. Finally be able to see him smile.

Axel jumped from the bed and walked over to the computer and turned it on, the smile still glued to his face. He opened the MSN and started to reply back.

"_Roxas, _

_I'm alive! I'm so sorry that I had to leave like that. I promise I'll explain EVERYTHING once I come back home to you. I'll be arriving at your doorstep at 2:00 PM on Sunday. I can barely contain how excited I am about all this. I'm finally done with what I needed to do back in my home world and I'm coming back to you Roxas. Remember when you were at the funeral telling me how you felt? I heard every word. I was so upset that I couldn't say anything back because I had to pretend to be dead so I'd have a way to get out and away from everyone. I've been crying almost everyday since I've been gone. It's been horrible. I've missed you so much. It almost killed me to read your e-mails knowing that I couldn't reply. But I'm coming back! I'll be able to feel your lips again and this time actually DO something about it. I have to stay one more day because the Leader wants to make sure that nothing else happens. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much Roxy. I'm going to go now. It's late. I'm tired. There was a big fight but don't worry, there wasn't a scratch put on me. I think it's amazing that you beat Seifer in a street brawl. Congratulations my love. I'll see you Sunday. I love you too. _

_,Axel_

_PS. Please don't go out super excited telling everyone about this. Your mother can be the only one that knows right now. I don't want a huge welcoming home/alive party. Remember, I love you!" _

He laughed to himself at the PS line. He was so excited he didn't think he'd be able to sleep but as he layed down, he realized how tired he was. Within an hour, he had fallen asleep. Hurriedly awaiting the day he'd get to see Roxas again.


End file.
